User blog:Leaf671/DB KR - 1/21/16 Update
It's been a while since we've received an awakened heroes' update. The next three up are Yvante the Incubus, Lilith the Succubus and the long-awaited Karang. Skill info will be added once the update goes live! Finally finished all skill translations. I try my best to make them as accurate as I can. Leave any mistakes or suggestions in comments. Thanks! :) Also, several changes to improve the players' experience listed below. New Awakened Hero Allies Hell's Gatekeeper Yvante Not sure what happened here but Yvante seems to be nearing the end of his sex change? His face looks very feminine. Can't complain about the amazing character design though. Normal Attack: Buffs summoned minion. Wrath of the Keeper (Active 1) Summons suicide bomber for 15 seconds. Bomber inflicts additional damage when using normal attacks and will explode upon death dealing massive damage. 15.9 sec Boundary Guards (Active 2) Summons Hell Defender to aid the party for 20 sec. Hell Defender reduces AoE damage and also taunts the enemy. 26 sec Nail the Devil (Active 3) Inflicts 1069% damage and additional bleed damage of 261% per sec for 8 sec to all enemies. This skill also has a 70% chance to stun for 10.5 sec. 13.1 sec Bloodstains (Passive 1) Increases STA by 17% for entire party. Soul Collection (Passive 2) Gives entire party 32% additional damage at random. Nightmare Empress Lilith Lilith's Awakened design looks gorgeous. Normal Attack: Renders one of target's buffs worthless. Temptation's Touch (Active 1) Inflicts 2647% damage to an enemy and copies all their buffs for Lilith. 9.5 sec Master of Curses (Active 2) Inflicts 852% damage to all enemies and an additional 300% damage for every buff they possess. 12.4 sec Sweet Dreams (Active 3) Inflicts 958% damage to all enemies and an additional 827% damage to those with protective shields. 15 sec Follow (Passive 1) Lilith's death will cause an enemy to die with her. 32.4 sec Eternal Nightmare (Passive 2) Lilith is immune to silence and increases immunity for entire party by 50. Brave King Karang Karang looks like he contracted rabies. He looks like a trophy carried on a pedestal by two minions. Cute. Considering Karang's skills and name, he seems to take inspiration from The King of Braves GaoGaiGar. The skill names are a direct reference to the mecha, GaoGaiGar in this series. Normal Attack: Increases own STR. Nordic Magnum (Active 1) Inflicts 2789% to an enemy and for 11 seconds, returns 80% of all damage received from enemy (immune to dispel?). 8.6 sec Nordic Crusher (Active 2) Inflicts 1208% damage to all enemies and clears all buffs including invincibility. All normal attacks will be disabled for 10 sec. 14.9 sec Dividing Gnoll Driver (Active 3) Inflicts 1501% damage to all enemies and has a 90% chance to stun for 10 sec. An additional 2101% damage is inflicted on all hidden enemies. 11.8 sec Hammer Hell (Passive 1) Reduces defense of enemies by 35%. Hammer Heaven (Passive 2) Reduces normal attack damage received by 25% for self. Quality of Life Improvements New Light Essence All Draco, Angel and Boden essences will be combined into one new type called "Light Essence." This is a great change and I hope we get it soon. No more numerous stacks of different essences and farming specific maps. Key Summoning at 100% HP Now the option to summon Dragon Busters or Dark Souls at a certain HP% threshold can now be set to 100%. This means they can now be summoned at the start of a battle without losing any HP! Help Info added Help Info will be accessible for most features of the game through a little "? icon near the titles. After pressing it, a detailed description box will be displayed. World Boss DPS Meter Now you can check how each of your Allies performed during a World Boss Battle. At the end of the Battle, the amount of damage and percentage of overall damage done will be shown. This should help to improve everyone's WB scores! Viewing Skill Animations Skill animations have been added to the Folio. They can be viewed by pressing a small camera icon. This goes for all Allies, Dragon Busters and Dark Souls. Improved Guild Battle Rewards Seems they have added more rubies to ranking rewards and improved it overall. Mastered Allies & Rapport Allies who have been MASTERED no longer need to be leveled up for combination, etc. They only need to reach 100 Rapport once. Very convenient change! Acquired Item Display Whenever an item is obtained through raid shops, summons, or the mail: detailed stat info will be displayed in a little popup similar to "summoning allies" results. This does not apply to items acquired during Raids and Dungeons. Equipment Improvements Now there will be an option to show the highest (max) value of an equipment's stat range in orange. Equipment can also now be automatically equipped. It will be automatically chosen from available items in inventory . Formation Effect A small icon has been added to the left side of the interface that lets you know if the formation effect is activated or not. Handy for the forgetful ones like me. Raid Shop Improvement Now you can view Raid Shop contents without possessing the necessary tickets! This has always been a nuisance. Source: Dragon Blaze Naver Category:Blog posts Category:Unreleased Content